


Internet shenanigans

by sweetlemondrops



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlemondrops/pseuds/sweetlemondrops
Summary: If Sherlock Character were Youtubers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. So I started with molly first, cuz she's such a loveable character!!!! anyway, comment if you want me to continue. i've already thought of all the characters (hint: my croft is a food vlogger). so... yea...

Chapter 1- Molly Hooper

Molly: Hello, darlings! Erm, well, it's been a quite a long time since I've posted any videos-sorry bout that, Toby's been keeping me busy (laughs)-and thanks to all your support, we've just managed to reach five thousand subscribers. Yay....( trailing off uncomfortably)  
Guess who'll be celebrating tonight, eh, Toby? ( toby walks and sits in front of the camera)

Toby: meorw.

Molly: no- toby, get off, we're filming a video, love- oh dear- no- be careful...

(screen blacks out)

(a logo floats down onto the screen- pink cursive lettering of “ molly” with flowers and vines decorating it accompanied by a cheery jingle)

Molly: hi again! ( waves her mug. Large letter's, obviously painted on read “ I may not be the world's best pathologist, but my patients never complain!” along the side of the mug.)

Molly: Last week, we showed you how to customize your own work mug. So, this week we're going to talk about making a vision board!(puts the mug down onto the table.)

Molly: it's actually quite simple, really. All you need for this craft is a poster board about this size (holds her arms out) and a glue stick or some decorative pins, scissors and a couple of magazines.  
The way this works is you picture something you want in your life. The trick is to focus on the positive and just think about something you really want to have or keep and the board will, erm, motivate you. I've actually never owned a vision board, so i'm not really sure how this works. But, i've heard it's really quite effective. Meena, that's meenatastic32 to some of you, was the one to introduce me to this... vision board. So...let's get cracking, then.

(gestures and knocks down the mug onto the floor)

Molly: bollocks! (sighs as she looks at the camera) If any of you were wondering, that was actually wine and not tea. And now my carpet's got a stain... Toby'll be having a field day, won't you, Toby?

(looks at Toby.)

Toby:...

Molly: You alcoholic cat.

(Screen changes to show a white surface where there are numerous magazines strewn across. Amongst them have titles like “ Pathology Today”, “ The Strand”, “ The Star”, “Cosmopolitan” and “Reader's Digest” as well as neatly cut-out pictures of random things.)

Voice-over Molly: Start by using the scissors to cut out pictures or things that you feel that resonates with your goals and achivements. Um.. for instance, I have a picture of a bag of cat food to remind me to go shopping later... I'm joking. (laughs) but I really do need a trip to Tesco's. Anyway, here's another example, here's a picture of some lipstick, because i've always wanted to be good at make-up and lately, I've been trying to impress this guy who... anyway, he likes it, I guess.  
Also, I'm going to add the words “empowerment” and “confidence”. And here's a good one, “inspire” and “ you can do it!”. Wow, I feel motivated already (laughs). And i'm going to add ' pathlogy today' as well because, well, it's always been a dream of mine to get published there. Now, let's cut out “love” and “get a man”, well, I reckon, I could get a man without a vision board but anyhoo, more help would be greatly appriciated.

Voice-over Toby: mew.

Voice-over Molly: Shut up, Toby. Ooh, here's a picture of a deerstalker. Just gonna add that now... no reason... no reason at all... also, “ career woman” and “friendship”. Well, I bet i'm going to cut more out but then it'll be pretty boring for you guys, so...

(Time lapse, fast forward and the screen changes to one where there's a large blank poster board on a white surface.)

Voice-over Molly: Now, we're going to start preparing the board. And by that, I mean, we're going to just stick those pictures that we cut out earlier onto the board. You can choose whether you want to use a stick of glue or pin them up using pins... like I'm going to do now...( Onscreen we can see a pair of hands pinning up various pictures with kitten-shaped pins and flowery-shape pins.) and then we arrange them. So, the thing is, you can prioritise these by putting them in the middle of the board, and put the others up beside those, according to your own agenda.

( 'Pathology Today' is dominating a large space in the middle of the board, next to the word “Family” and “Love” where there is a little deerstalker attached. The board fans out, encompassing a photo of Molly at christmas with Mrs Hudson, Lestade and John, where she's drawn in marker, 'dress up more!!!' Pictures of Keira Knightly and Kate Middleton are also on the board. There are tiny heart shapes dotting the board and shiny, stickers in the shapes of stars and medical journals. And also a quote that says “No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.” as long as various other cut out words, which include “boytoy”, “ pretty princess” and “proud woman”.)

Voice-over Molly: … and there you have it! A functional, decorative vision board! I'm quite proud of myself now. Whew!

(Toby jumps onto the surface and starts purring and lying down on the board.)

Voice-over Molly: Oh, you silly cat. Get off! ( Toby ignores her and keeps lying there, clearly enjoying himself.) Sigh, oh well, figures you would spoil something, Toby. C'mon, geroff!( A pair of hands try to prise toby off the surface and fails.)

Voice-over: Anyway, when you've achivied a vision, you can put the pictures at the back of the board and you can get... an achivement board!

(edit cut)

(The vision board is now leaning against the wall, with the white surface clearly beneath it. We can now see Molly, sipping form the same mug, looking nonchalant.)

Molly: Yes, internet, I'm still drinking from the same mug. I've finally managed to get the stain out, by the way. Your forgiven, Toby.

Toby: purrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Molly: (claps her hand together) Well, all in a good day's work, I now have a vision board! Now, all I have to do is keep my fingers crossed and wait for the magic to happen. Meanwhile, if you liked this video, please click the 'thumbs-up' button or , for more D.I.Y. videos or cat videos, please subscribe. Stay positive, it's Molly Hooper! Thanks for watching!

(screen blacks out)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments section

jokeythemartian: OMG... you're reaaaalllyyyy prettrtyy!!!!

SH221: You should cage your cat.

Yurieren: great work!!! I lOVE MY NEW VISION BOARD!!!

anonymous: ooh deerstalker:)

Martha H: That's a wonderful photo, dear. #beautyqueen# It's Mrs Hudson, btw.

Johnnyinthearmy: This is great, Molly!

Annatobe99: you suck! Check out my D.I.Y channel--->here's the link.

Iamthegov: owh0.0 diy chanel as in die chanel#pathology jokes lol

luna lovey: aughhhhhh kate is queen!!!literally!!

meenatastic32: love this vid, babe. So good!

Listen to my noice: stumbled onto this vid. Am definitely subscribing:))

**Author's Note:**

> pleases leave comments or kudos, greatly appreciated!


End file.
